The present invention relates to engine-building industry and may be used in transportation industry.
From Inventor Certificate SU-81 474 a rotor-reciprocating combustion engine is known containing a body including two intersecting circular cylinders, two diameter opposite combustion chambers and two input/output channels, one pair of each per cylinder, a driving shaft, a piston shaft and a tooth gearing synchro system connecting the driving shaft with pistons.
The deficiency of this known device is its low reliability, too high mass/volume parameters, noncompactness, complication of design and maintenance, and a large number of elements which altogether prevents the pistons from being synchronized fully with each other.
Further from RU-A-1 772 372, it is known to provide a rotor-combustion engine with two intersecting circular cylinders with pistons inside, two diameter opposite input/output or inlet/outlet chambers, one pair of each per cylinder, a driving shaft and a synchro system consisting of two hinges each having a cylinder cam and a disk with a through hole, the axis thereof being perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the cylinder, the body having a spherical cavity and two through diameter channels with conical sections, the driving shaft having a central spherical part, two opposite conical and two cylinder parts attended by corresponding sections of a body cavity. In the central sphere part of the driving shaft, there is a through slot tilted to the shaft axis and being perpendicular to the through hole containing the cylinder cam.
The deficiency of design of this known rotor-piston combustion engine is insufficient effectiveness or transforming mechanism.
The object of the present invention is to provide a combustion engine according to the opening portion of claim 1 which has an improved specific power, rotation moment, engine economy and balance of mechanism.